Break Me Shake Me
by KaeoticNeutrael
Summary: Duo's sinfully obsessed with Hiro, but will his advances be reciprocated? And will Duo even realize it if they do? Rated for events and themes that will be present in later chapters and language.
1. IntroTeaser

Greetings minna-san! Genki desu ka? I hope so :)

This is really my first submission of any fanfic I've ever written. I've been writing them since the 6th grade (yay!). I would have posted one of my older ones, but it's my belief that mother dearest has somehow made them disappear...which is a pity for I had over 56 works of literature in that folder thing. Feel free to comment and what-not. Hopefully no flames cringe but I will always accept and try to learn from constructive criticism. I know my writing style isn't the best or most coherent in the world...but I try, y'know?

Anyways...this is the intro to "Break Me Shake Me" I stole the title from those godly males of Savage Garden ::shivers with suppressed delight:: whose song I based this story on. Well...the feelings I got from the song, anyways. I'll post the song lyrics farther down and encourage you all to listen to it. As a side note...I do not own or operate, etc. etc. any part of the Gundam series, so yeah...no suing, please. I am just a loyal otaku who is hell bent on appeasing my appetite for little anime day dreams through the art form of literature...seeing as I cannot draw.

Soo...perhaps a short summary of the tale is required? Eh...where to begin...well:

Timeline does not follow that of the Gundam Wing series, the war is actually probably quite extended their ages aren't too important, I'd say around 19 or so. Duo and Hiro develop a little romance, though both are a tad disillusioned and Duo is not the most stable in the head, at all. Through all the chaos of missions and hiding, being separated and trying to sneak away in a closet with their feelings a little seed of looovvee flourishes (coRny...yes). Somewhere along the line insinuations are made, accusations thrown and Relena is of course whispering poison into either ear (slut-faced hoe bag! ) which for some reason creates doubt in their heads and etc. etc. Typical plot, ne? Hope it's a little interesting though...what I have posted at least.

Angsty, maybe, a little romantic I guess. Side not thingie: most things in italics are thoughts....except where it doesn't make sense for it to be a thought o.O;; y'know?

_LYRICS_

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again_

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

_You moved me in a way that I've never known_

_But straight away you just moved into position again_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_So break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind_

_Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known_

_You confuse me in a way that I've never known_

_So break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_SO WON'T YOU break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?_

_Because it's not free baby, you have to pay."_

_You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading_

_God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?_

_'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known_

_But then I accused you in a way that you've never known_

_But you hurt me in a way that I've never known..._

_Break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_SO WON'T YOU break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Listen, baby_

_Break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

_Break me shake me hate me take me make me_

_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me_

_Break me_

**And the journey begins....dun dun dun**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dreary landscape extended miles around, metallic, industrial, perfect. Every crevice done up in a gray scale, save for the shadows, and no stars in the sky just soft halos of light which seemed to hover around the street bulbs rather than descend to the darkened pathways. Odd, really, for the city and its' inhabitants seemed to give off an eerie luminescence of their own, the street lamps serving no purpose other than to contrast the near pitch black of shadows with hazy graphite light.

Ribcages of buildings stood erect, for the most part, so much like sewage barrels seething with rot. Nearly all of the innards were in full view riddled with parasites, as was the accustomed way of existence. Eternal pitch was seemingly accepted as well, the braver of parasite hybrids choosing to sneak off into the gloom of cemeteries and city parks, the alleyways territory to those whose trade required the secrecy.

No doubt that shades flowed easily into each other, here in this midnight. Dulled almost into obscurity a lithe bodied shadeling wandered, shuffling steps seeming to follow a path only those particular pair of feet could find. Stubborn muscles ached as the body was forced into motion. All manner of shadelings took up residence in the region, most of them sinners. Shamefaced addicts whose needles quivered in the collapsed and shaking bodies, or unwed mothers cradling those abhorred side effects of flesh inspired temptations. Everyone laid out bare, wounds open and naked for all to see and loathe, like proud medals on display to an envying crowd. Cloaked in eternal darkness, devoid of stars and moon shine, the only fragrance a metallic tang of stale blood that rode upon a chilled breeze. Sinners had it all, didn't they? He had thought so...

Soft mist floated down upon the immaculate curve of the shadelings cheek, skin merely looking washed out, not quite lifeless yet. Newly made, he was, the only tinge of life left in him was present in the awkward, almost desperate shambling gait he moved at and his peculiar violet eyes, so full of anguish it pained the other drifters to even glance into them. Not that any shadelings would dare...gray was simply the only shade allowed...defiance would soon die down in the youth...maybe then he would acceptable to interact with... All transitions had to be like it...some nearly eternal spiral to a bleached out city that in truth wasn't much different than anywhere else so gray, if you knew where to look. For the moment a steady stream of smoky breath issuing at the boys lips gave any sign of his actual existence as he sighed heavily, lost in thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Affiliating himself with death had never perturbed the mind housed in such a lithe form, though it had proven it's ability to unnerve the enemy when used as some crazed battle cry. It was a silly phrase, that Shinigami bullshit. Some meaningless, defiant squeak against a fear that had threatened to engulf him. No need for petty shit like that now, though. Vacant eyes scanned the horizon like violet lasers, taking note of the general environment he had been thrust into, trying to find a plausible explanation and escape route. Sometimes old habits die hard. Regardless...this new realm sparked a niggling little itch in his heart...it was just so finely tuned to be devoid of emotion, almost like a machine doing a fairly well imitation of life but lacking in the human aspect of it, so much like a former someone...

Another soft exhalation, feet moving nearly as fast and disoriented as his thoughts. Hmph...midnight had always been his hour, ever since Duo Maxwell could remember. The ebon sky, lush breeze and faint alley way whispers all struck a chord somewhere within him. Even as a child living in the slums he never feared the artificial nightfall. With shadows came opportunities, and mastery over the element of surprise was quite beneficial. Nothing in the dark was unknown unless you made a point to make it so. There were thrills to be had in the grip of cemetery moonlight, excitement for rotting corpses in trenches and most definitely elation in the feel of Deaths' lips softly brushing against your own and the dusk was associated with it all. Maybe his fascination with the macabre had come from this lack of fear of the unknown.

The sudden thought of it tickled him for a split second. He snorted, the sound startling him but gave a short chuckle after. Shaking his head he continued to shamble on, an insanely long chestnut cloak of hair following. Mind still slipping under and out of lunacy while snatches of mechanical conversation tumbled to his ears, jammed together and barely discernable. Heh, even that whore trying to make a buck with that lecher lacked the luster of real emotion. Not that he could speak at the present moment. His eyes roamed over the desolate graveyard, not a spark in all that violet depth. Unlike before the foundation of his whole life had been stripped away. Before the ever so boisterous Angel of Death met his match in a most beautifully sculpted Perfect Soldier. His fingers trembled, gliding slender and pallid upon the cemetery rail he had chosen to walk along. Memories pulled far too close to the surface for comfort and the sensation of steel upon the flesh all too familiar. But those days felt a millennia behind.

**_> > > > > > > > > > > > >_**

A muted youth sat stock still in the compartment of his mobile suit. Contemplating a series of events that should have never been brought to life. He had started the strike against this particular base, retreating to the forest line for coverage and a second sneak attack. In truth he needed the canopy and seclusion to regenerate his shot nerves and increasingly uncontrollable thoughts. He stared hard at the monitor, left eye ticking rapidly in a few seconds span. Some days just weren't meant to be lived. Neither were some lives. A conclusion reached from months of agonizing pain and numerous ingested drugs. When you were born for one purpose, you live up to it, you don't change your fucking destiny. It fucks with the balance and then everything you ever knew is blown apart, killing those closest to the source. A realization that had come too late.

Don't tempt the devil...you get burned. Same case scenario for the Angel of Death. Even if the life they offered was so right in every aspect.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High tide was coming in, the surf lapped hungrily at a rock strewn beach below the bayside cliff. Mobile suits wandered listlessly on patrol, dwarfing some of the trees like metal made gods. Each unit was designated an area to secure and each mobile suit variation had it's own capabilities depending on the terrain. Not a significant base, this one, just a small link in the ever weakening chain the gundam pilots had been hammering at for the last three years. Having to push back a whole world of sensations seemed quite a small price to pay to save humanity. No emotions just a continual drive to **complete the mission**.

In an instant sound seemed to be eclipsed by the light of a million exploding stars. Papax pap phift, almost seizure inducing mused the figure. A faint wave of repressed resentment rolled over him, _nearly as blinding as other things that should have been kept from my sight_. The system found a weakness to exploit, whipping the sensation and all it's memories into a rolling boil, his teeth grit so hard together it cracked the jaw slightly as prussian blue eyes glazed over in a moment of insane barking laughter. Turning to catch his blind spot the pilots field of vision flowed pass almost dreamlike before jolting in hard focus on his next target, a Taurus mobile suit. Which, of course, sheared nicely in two at the faintest nudge of his beam saber, as all the others had. He snickered uncontrollably eyes darting about and beam saber following just as fast. More explosions, all spoon fed directly to his brain, charging up a beast he had forced deep within himself. Sound came rushing from behind, throwing pilot and Gundam forward into a freefall. Perfect...throw 'em off-guard then rear up and strike while it's hot. ELIMINATE. _Complete the mission, complete the mission, complete the mission....mission denied._

A glitch in the system. A glitch in an overworked, overloaded overrated system. The ground sprang forward at an alarming speed, Hiro's cool eye watching vacantly as he spiraled into a pool of violet. Lost suddenly the Perfect Soldier could've let himself drown there, choking on the ashes of all his words and the consequences they wrought with inexplicable pain. Knowing only in those precious moments what is was really like to truly _feel_. His life was riddled with these instances now, no longer a uniform train of information it seemed he slipped in and out of lucidity, giving himself up to the anger and the memories. White hot self-loathing and regret for not knowing how to do the one thing that could have changed it all. Every detail of his surroundings were blurred, for an instant the thought that maybe he really was drowning filled his senses until the warmth of a tear drop alerted him otherwise. He had never missed a step before, not once, he never missed anything. Mr. Perfect Soldier Yui always got his job done without a hitch then got the hell out of there unless otherwise posted. Never losing control, ever. A small arrogance allowed to him, for sake of the damned missions. He spat the last words like bile that had risen in his throat, throwing on the boosters to narrowly avoid rifle shots. He was pissed all right, anger evident in his complete destruction of everything that came near: mobile suits, trees, pterodactyls, etc.

Everything was torn up in smoke, metal scraps here and there and a monstrous inferno where the base had set up. Everything was blown to hell, even a good deal of the forest he had taken refuge in moments ago. A graveyard of souls, surely his sweetest Angel of Death would be here to take them away with feather light lips smirking in that fashion he knew so well. Of course he would come, ebon wings spread as he rode the low draft down and scythe carefully tucked into the folds of his robes. Chestnut locks gleaming in the battles fires, not restricted by a horrid braid, but loose and beautiful, coming in waves to swallow them all up. Yes...just like that...

Reeling from adrenaline and with lack of targets to put it to use on he stumbled. Feeling another spiral into that chestnut haired embrace, he cringed but couldn't deny it was what he wanted. In every aspect...to kiss and love and shred to pieces just for the sake of blood letting. A silent jet that had spilled over one too many times and stained too many hands. A bitter liquid he knew too well for comfort, but had always fascinated his angel. Broken winged angel bound to earth, doomed to a meaningless existence in humanity when he had the heavens and hells to grace with his most stunning presence. A flurry of emotions accompanied this spiral but was no comparison for the fury that threatened to erupt as he lay, surrounded by that silken cloak of chestnut, gazing deep into violet orbs that said everything he wanted to articulate in that moment. His anger ebbed down then became non-existent. It was a wicked game they had played with each other, but no more of it. The sensation of being lifted overtook him and he smirked, stoic expression becoming soft and angelic. His sweet angel hadn't left him after all. It was so clear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the sidelines gundam Heavyarms custom monitored the erratic destruction of an Oz base. Sighing softly he was reluctant to contact pilot zero, not wanting to reveal that he had come on this mission of his own accord. He checked the monitors, noting that the battle was over but Wing Gundam Zero was still shooting the buster rifle and flashing through the air with his beam saber, striking fictional enemies before it's sudden stumbling crash. Blinking uncertainly the pilot of Heavyarms hesitated before making his way to the impact site. Wing Gundam had taken a hard fall, the pilot would be alive, of course...but should he? He stooped quietly to heft the gundam off the ground, arm shaking. Sending a single transmission used only in emergencies he infiltrated the zero system and took complete control of Wing Gundam Zero, turning the gundams own wings boosters on to aid in the transportation. Hopefully Hiro Yui was too involved in another hallucination to strike at him, the result would have to be termination of pilot zero. A long awaited and perhaps needed action.


	2. Before The Beginning

_Criiickch. _The perfect sound to accompany an afternoon stroll through chaos. Cringing with disgust near violet eyes stared hard at the seated figure, where no muscles had moved to indicate pain. _Jesus Christ! He's fucking insane. _Not that the youth wasn't familiar with grating bones, but usually the recipient didn't make the sounds himself. It was a pretty mild injury though, considering the height from which he fell. Not many people could live through that, let alone come off with just a broken leg and frivolous scrapes. Still...two wrenches and a strip of cloth to set your own leg with, he'd be damned if that wasn't the most hardcore action he'd witnessed in a long time. The face of a somewhat somber angel, eyes a deep prussian blue with a lightly bronzed complexion had a hardcore body to match. This seemingly ultimate badass was clad only in a dark green tank and insanely skin hugging black spandex shorts. Shorts that accentuated every curve of the lower region as if etched from stone. Though the movements of such a finely sculpted specimen left much to be desired. For all the beauty in those eyes and limbs could not take away from the fact that sexuality simply did not leak from his being, at all. From the moment he stood, wobbling, to his disappearance into the lower cabin not a sign of any grace could be seen. Only mechanical precision and a dazzling, but emotionless, gaze at his destination.

Regardless...Duo was convinced that miracles _did_ happen sometimes, most of them in quite mysterious ways. Standing abruptly he re-positioned his priests collar and stretched backwards, braid coiling thickly onto the floor. Stretching forward to touch the ground he let his fingers slide nonchalantly across his hips and down his side, checking for pistol, back up pistol and combat knife. A smirk spread unwillingly to his lips, purposeful strides to the cabin door laced with an almost feline seduction. _Showtime._

His knuckles barely tapped the door before it swung inwards with a swift calculated move, a very naked occupant standing in the frame with a glare to torch a thousand deserts. Road rash injuries dotted his shoulders and parts of his arm, along with the occasional gash, each wound only adding to the masculinity that poured from the figure. Blinking rapidly his eyes absorbed the lean build, each feature exquisitely molded, right down to the rippling abs and deeply carved V indentation at his hips. A seductive trail abruptly interrupted by leather strap and holster that was loosely but securely draped around his slightly tapered waist. The Greek gods would have wept to see such flawless arm and chest build complete with beautifully shaped calves that narrowed into white cotton socks. All of it disappearing in tan hiking boots. To think that all this had been pressed against him during the hob-legged run they had made and even more tantalizing was the fact that such a gorgeous physique had been restrained and spread eagle on a table just a few moments ago. It was amazing what cloth could conceal. He was, Duo realized, almost perfect though slightly shorter than himself with a much more muscular build and not a bad...

"What do you want?" Growling and monotonous, the words cut through his Maxwell evaluation and snapped Duo's head back up to meet that fire wrought glare. Even the movement of his lips seemed calculated, all designated to angle here and there at this precise time with complicated mathematics. If only such perfection had life breathed into it. "If you have no business with me, leave." The last word was emphasized with a grunt akin to that of the cave men and another mechanical move to shut the door.

Back in reality Duo's foot slid forward fast enough to catch the full force of the door. His face grew serious as he silently thanked the gods for combat boots. "Hey, dude, are you forgetting exactly _whose_ fucking boat you're on?" Assholes, sexy or not, were definitely not welcome on his territory. Even if this asshole was another gundam pilot he had just risked ass and balls to save. Shifting his foot sideways he pried the door open more while successfully gaining a somewhat defensive stance. "And I still don't know who the hell you are exactly, Hiro Yui, pilot 01 or whatever shit you want to call yourself. You are DAMN lucky, buddy, that I decided to bust your ass out of there," the last statement being only partially true as Duo was quite sure the youth in front of him would have managed by himself somehow.

Hiro stiffened at his remark and stepped back, turning as he did so to head for the cot adjacent to the doorway. Not a terrifically lengthy distance, the room being almost a cubby hole. He sat down, aware of Duo's eyes on his every movement, and proceeded to clean the minor scrapes and such he had obtained in the few moments of kissing the rocky slope. Frowning Duo entered as well, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"What? Is that all I get, Hee-chan?" Duo grinned as his view changed from the back of Hiro's gleaming russet hair to aggravated prussian eyes. "Silent permission to enter your little cubicle that _I_ so graciously let you partake of? Thanks for nothing." He stood there a few moments, hoping to draw another reaction. None came and the crestfallen Maxwell shifted back and forth on the balls of his heels attempting a few more lines of conversation. No such success was evident as he climbed back up to the deck in time to watch their arrival at the port. Sighing softly he leaned against the railing, eyes cast down to the sparkling green they floated on. _Who needs a fucking little mechanical asshole anyways?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell slowly, shadows yielding to the millions upon millions of stars that surfaced after a daylight slumber. Their brilliance seemed reflected deep within violet orbs that scanned the perimeter. Not exactly trusting of his fellow pilot Duo had slipped into the hangar to visit his baby, Deathscythe, or Shinigami as he affectionately called it. Cool metal slid easily beneath his fingertips as he murmured quietly to himself of all the hardships he had to endure. Bitching in public was strictly prohibited...but in seclusion to fall on deaf metallic ears was fine. He strode calmly around the gundam then circled back to gaze at it's companion, Wing Zero, which was neatly in it's air craft form. Swiftly looking around he hopped up onto a wing only to yelp and fall off again as the back of Hiro's hand caught him off guard in the chest. Staring up into the depths of the ceiling a derisive snort echoed many times over.

"Clumsy and without stealth. Are you sure that gundam is yours." Not a question, just a simple statement that was clearly condescending. "Do not touch my gundam again or I _will_ kill you," an intensely expressionless face peered down at him, not even his eyes were glaring this time. Duo scowled, desperate to justify his folly.

"Yea, well if you were really on my side I'd think you wouldn't go around trying to dismantle anything that comes in your sight," irritation leaked into his voice as he stood up, rubbing the flat of his back and cursing his lame, nonsensical come back. "I wanted to see if maybe you wanted a blanket since your so hell bent on sleeping with that fucking machine, Heeeee-chan." He stretched the "e" sound, adding a bit of nasal whine to the name, just the way he knew Hiro hated it. If he couldn't figure him out, he'd at least be satisfied with annoying him.

A short pause ensued, one that Duo took as a grimace at the butchering of his name. "Hmph, I don't need your assistance or your company. Leave. My private affairs are not of your concern." The soft rustle of a leather holster was more than enough to get Duo trotting out. Being friendly just wasn't the best way to go about living with a machine. He had long since learned that there was only a minimal response capacity.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The hum of machinery greeted industrially trained ears. Some kind of lab from the sound of a few different machines, not where he was supposed to be, for sure. Concentrating on keeping his heart rate down and brainwave activity to a minimum he laid for several minutes contemplating an escape route, oblivious to the figure that stood watching overhead. Hours or minutes passed with no promising chance of escape evident. Whatever happened he would not compromise the mission, even if self-destruction may be his only option. He had already failed miserably at it once.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A most peculiar bird seemed to be flitting about in the control room, hovering in the vicinity of all the monitors and coming close to smashing straight into the glass window. On closer inspection it turned out to be none other than Relena Darling, though just as primped and preened as an overly decorated animal. Not seeming to be able to stay still for more than two seconds time her amethyst eyes constantly listed over to the youth strapped down on a metal cross. A most beautiful saint, whether he knew it or not.

"Exactly _why_ are you keeping him here, anyways? I already told you he is my good friend," golden brows knit together in mock concern, she simply was not used to being denied anything. " I demand to talk with him, it's simply inhumane the way you've got him restrained and riddled with machinery. If you just talked to him I'm su-"

"Shut up!" A most unpleasant response from the actual monitor of the room. Dark and brooding the young man was not apt to take any shit from anyone. "No one cares that you're daddy is big news in the world, okay? At least not here. If it weren't for my orders to allow you in this room I'd throw you ass first out of this institution and back to that prep school you so strongly reek of." He sneered, lecherous ambitions in his eyes, "I could probably escort you back...privately..." A small gasp of distress stopped the monitor from elaborating. He was sure she'd stay silent and still for a long while now. Moments passed and paranoia infiltrated his thoughts, what he had done most definitely would not look good if she filed a complaint of harassment against him. He needed this job to pay the bills, after all. Turning to apologize he was knocked from his seat with a violent jolt that shook the very foundations of the institution. He rushed to the door, tripping over a startled and inconveniently placed Relena, running down the stairs to check the source of the explosion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massive shockwaves passed through his body as debris hit the sides of his arms and face. _The hell..._ Narrow slits of prussian blue opened fast enough to catch the image of an unlikely hero, braid swinging almost comically from side to side. Suddenly his view was filled with frantic violet eyes. Momentary hearing loss then a faint whine of noise leaked in while the voice of his savior slowly gained ground.

"Damn!! Damn damn damn!!! How the hell am I supposed to do-argh!" Aggravated and obviously not thinking straight a disgruntled priest(?) studied the metal clasps with growing defeat. _He has no idea what the hell he's doing..._ Clamping his jaw together Hiro strained against the clasps and broke free, rivulets of blood running from his wrist. Sitting up his eyes met those of Duo's and for one instant time stood still as the outrageous brilliance of those violet orbs saturated the perfect soldier's thoughts, quickly dissipating as the last of the restraints broke off and both pilots made mad dashes to the nearest wall closest to the cliff. Hiro followed the others lead and took the miniature helicopter contraption from him as they jumped out into a blue abyss. The impression of wind hitting his face and a dizzying effect of the freefall was too much for recently recovered consciousness. His vision rolled to the back of his head and from a place far above the screams of a certain comical youth could be heard, urging him to use the item he had in his hand. He lapsed into a fuzzy little world of oblivion, limbs numb and weighted. Years could have passed if it weren't for a most rude awakening.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeeerrrrrooooo, wake up!! Come back to me!! You promised you'd kill me!!! What about that, Heeeerrrroooo!???" Shrill, piercing and at such an ungodly pitch the voice of Relena Darling carried through the mist of unconsciousness, shocking Hiro into action. Turning the machine on too late he made contact with the rock strewn slope, feeling his right femur crack and shift into the muscle surround it. Instantly aware and righting himself, his powerful legs took over, trying their best to remain in an upright position during a rather rough slide through the gravel and dust. Toppling over once while rolling onto level ground he rose and fell, the drive to flee far far away only fueled by the constant screeching of that crazy blonde bitch atop the cliff. He could just imagine those amethyst eyes, gleaming like lasers, trying to search him out and beam him back up. It was insane, the sound seemed to paralyze all other notions, his limbs unsuccessfully trying to move without coherent thought behind it.

Splintering pain jerked him into full awareness as he realized that lithe arms had twined around him, belonging to those of Duo. Heat and an overwhelming surge of pride hindered the current movement process. Hiro Yui did not need to be carried like a feeble bodied old man. Not this perfect soldier. "Hey, man, I can't help you if you can't help me. Other words....move your ass!!" An exasperated Duo was glowering full force into Hiro's own eyes, an emotion that looked inappropriate for the facial features of this individual. Glaring at the ground in reprieve of himself he aided Duo the best way possible by doing a kind of stumbling hop to the safety of a ship. Once aboard, away from that inhumane howling, he set to work on righting his leg and mulling over possible departure options. There were some major things that simply did not work on Wing Zero, those would need to be repaired. His so-called savior would have a gundam...perfect. The first stitches to a plan fell neatly into place as he rose and headed to his room. The information picked up from his on and off listening to a rambling chestnut haired adolescent.

Going down the stairs was hell, he never realized how much a broken bone could hurt and the constant jarring of it from each descent wasn't helping. He moved quietly to his door and opened it, thinking he must have stepped into a closet for two seconds until he registered the cot in front of him. Beautiful. All he really cared about at the moment was finding his gundam and successfully "transporting" Duo's working parts to his own. Once accomplished he'd be gone, compromising the mission was simply out of the question. His thoughts ran rampant, going through each detail of the operation as he stripped down to his shoes and socks. Having spotted a first aid kit he quickly retrieved it, pulling out the antiseptics and bandages. Parts of his body had been rubbed clean of skin, dirt particles and the like embedded in their surfaces. Carefully cleaning each grievance was going to be time consuming, but he could not afford to get an infection, especially since he already had a bum leg. Peering into a mirror behind the door he checked his progress, thankful that nothing had been damaged around his strap and holster. For what was a perfect soldier without his weapon? A dead one.

A barely audible tap on the door set Hiro in motion, defensive stance and all as he opened the door, fingertips brushing his pistol. A messy looking pilot 02 stood across from him, blinking rapidly and looking slightly dumbfounded. Hiro waited a moment, allowing ample time for the black clad pilot to state his objective. Not a response came, the violet eyes seeming to focus everywhere on Hiro but his face.

"What do you want?" Angered by the obvious waste of his time the words spoken came out a bit too harsh. Not making an attempt to change his tone he waited again, still no response, though this time his eyes bored right into the violet pools. "If you have no business with me, leave." He had already started to shut the door when it stopped unexpectedly against Duo's combat boots. He glanced down at the object obstructing the path, taking note of the words that were issuing from Duo's lips in an aggravated oration. Duo was right, unfortunately, but his correctness did not need a response. Turning stiffly he made for the cot, seating himself as Duo stepped further in closing the door. Ignoring the presence of this other occupant he continued to cleanse himself, paying no mind to his ridicule or false starts at a conversation. The Perfect Soldier didn't have time to bullshit. You don't make friends in war, you complete your tasks and maybe make it out alive. An obvious message that hadn't yet stuck with the vibrant character so pathetically attempting to make contact. Suddenly gripped by the urge to actually _stop_ being annoying, a visibly dejected Duo left to tread heavily up the stairs. Leaving Hiro time to make up a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scuffling in the darkness and that all too familiar foot fall alerted the russet haired pilot to his presence. he figured that Duo would come in sometime, not trusting him to be alone in the hangar. It was an unusual request that had endless possibilities of betrayal tacked to it. Listening hard he lost Duo's foot falls until soft murmuring cleared the distance, giving away Duo's location. Hurried and almost affectionate sounding he sounded as if he were talking to himself. _War hasn't even been raging long enough for shell shock..._ Concentrating on the words Hiro realized Duo was speaking to his gundam and could almost picture the scene taking place. The others' slender fingers brushing gently across the gundams surface with an almost insane amount of delicacy. A feat that could never be managed by his own calloused fingers, unless in the operation of re-wiring a machine that required efficient and miniscule movements. He paused, noticing the silence that had been stretching a few seconds. Daydreams always caught him off guard and this time it was important to know who and what was around him. Straining his hearing capacity he felt an ever so slight imbalance in the position of his gundam. Striking out non-fatally the back of his hand caught Duo solid across the chest, making the other yowl in surprise as his body hit the floor flat. Removing himself from the cockpit and quietly peering over the wings edge he stared at the wheezing boy beneath him, an almost quizzical expression forming on his face.

"Clumsy and without stealth. Are you sure that gundam is yours." His voice was quiet, the tone not reprimanding but the statement obviously not a compliment. Reviewing the information circling his brain he gave the only answer that could accommodate the situation. "Do not touch my gundam again or I _will_ kill you," he paused for effect then winced at the feeble come back sputtering from somewhere below him. So childlike and so...

"...Heeeee-chan..." ugh, that pitch reminded him so much of Relena he was taken aback for a moment. This was dragging on too long, he had shit to get done before the nights end. "Hmph, I don't need your assistance or your company. Leave. My private affairs are not of your concern." More from impatience than actual contempt or annoyance, he pulled the pistol from his holster with exaggerated noise and was satisfied with the result it produced. With Duo gone he could make the changes before sun up and be out of there before it even hit the pilot what had happened.

Which was pretty much the scenario that ensued at dawn, Duo waving him off with compliments before cursing him to hell when he found that his precious Shinigami had been an organ donor. Shit happened, you had to deal with it, besides, he still had one more phase of his mission to complete, and soon.


	3. Initiative

A lavish mansion stretched over one hundred fifty square acres of land. Built from a most peculiar shining stone the gothic style turrets and archways seemed to intimidate wanderers and cast an invisible but perceptible shadow of gloom. Encircling the whole grounds was a forty foot high wrought iron fence, spikes atop the ridge with the "bars" consisting of twisted metal figures arranged in various sexual acts. The grounds itself was something of a marvel, astounding black with red streaked marble pathways and well kept garden courts dotted the area. Beautiful sculptures of men and women, some clothed, were positioned in fountains, courts, terraces or just along the outer wall of the manor. Late spring had lent it's hand in the landscaping, evident from the floral clusters that speckled the land, letting out a most delicious blend of fragrances.

What lay inside the manor was nothing short of breath taking. Cathedral ceilings gave way to extravagant art depicting the likes of nature spirits and angels. Sensuality infused the atmosphere, aided by the rich decor and subdued lighting through out the rooms and halls. Everything within the manor; color scheme, furniture, knick knacks, etc. were pleasing to the eye, including the inhabitants. Five youths lay scattered throughout the building, carefully exiting at night if the need arose but always returning before dawns first light. Quite vampiric, to say the least, but also necessary to upkeep the rumor of it being abandoned and haunted, despite the immaculate state of everything in and around the estate.

Each pilots arriving time had been different, some of them weeks apart. Quatre had been the first to settle in, followed by Wufei a month later and then Duo three months after that. Four weeks into that arrangement led to the arrival of Trowa and Hiro, the latter only five hours later in that same day. Each had picked their own room to recreate or destroy at will. While everyone's personal space was unique each had an elevator shaft hidden behind the wall that led to the underground hangar of the gundams. Leave it to the doctors to think of everything, even if they wouldn't be able to use the gundams because they were in hiding. Ongoing information leaks had caused Oz to be prepared for every military strike in the past year, diminishing the success rate of the war waged by the gundam pilots. The doctors had decided it best to lie low and let the war build for a while longer, until Oz got fat and lazy over there apparent victory and let their guard down. Shipping the gundam pilots to stay at the manor had been the other half of their genius, making it easier for them to contact all the pilots instead of trying to sort them out of their own separate hidey holes. Besides, even if you weren't in a war to make friends you were in a war to make allies and understand them. The gundam pilots were much too solitary for the doctors' liking, a break from the chaos of war was what they all needed, the air of peace within the manor would ensure ample time and a comfortable surrounding to get to know each other.

_Krack! Fwring...shlid...rrschk! _"Fuuucckk!!!" A flash of sun kissed skin rounded the corner at maximum speed, sliding most ungracefully into something solid. Very solid, actually, and quite warm for a wall. Tilting his head up violet met prussian, Duo flushed hotly as he scrambled to his feet and past the other gundam pilot, barely able to keep his eyes away from the towel clad statue casting him an oddly curious look. Not a time for distractions, anyways, as a certain Chinese imp was hot for his blood at the moment. "DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID AMERICAN!!!!!!!" His steps faltered in racing up the stairs as the bloodcurdling roar erupted somewhere below. Panicked, he stumbled the rest of the way and barreled into the nearest room, looking about the snow white splendor before opting to cram himself under the western style bed. Trying frantically to lower his breathing Duo lay flat on his back, blood rushing through his veins and pulse in his head. _Slowly...slowly...he'll hear your fucking heart..._ The acute absence of dust bunnies lead wandering eyes to actually examine the room he had chosen to hide in. Peering out from under the bed skirt his heart stopped. Nothing but spotless white and navy blue. Everything the same color scheme, except for the few shirts Duo knew Wufei owned. Closing his eyes tight in concentration he forced his nerves to steel up as thundering foot falls rapidly approached. Accompanied by shrill cries of protest, no doubt from Quatre. _Bless that little fairy's heart....save me_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of my way!" Spittle flew from rage curled lips, smattering the side of Quatre's face. Paying it no mind the flaxen youth was determined to block his path, darting in front of him no matter which way he decided to go. Significantly slowing Wufei's progress but slowly increasing his anger toward Duo. Fed up with the delay he reached out and grabbed Quatre by his shirt, throwing him to the steps behind as he ran forward. Not to be out done by Wufei's impatience the pilot of Sandrock snagged this Chinese lads ankle securely and snickered at the desired result. Stepping over a bloody nosed prick and perching upon the step above, he smiled warmly into the daggers Wufei's glare threw.

Tilting his head to the side slightly the smile never faltered, "It is what you deserve for spitting on Deathscythe, y'know," he nodded happily, curling clasped hands under his chin as he looked down at him, "I'm sure that Burger King wrapper wasn't intended for Nataku." Sputtering with rage the Chinese pilot lunged, toppling Quatre over in time to gain the back of someone's hand under his chin. Swelling already evident in the surrounding flesh he froze, staring up at the uni-banged crusader.

"I quite agree with Quatre..." Softly spoken the words were among the few Trowa ever said in public, completely opposite from the waterfall let loose at Quatre's bedside every night. Having stepped out from his own room Trowa bent over, one hand pocketed as usual, and nimbly swept up Wufei with the other. "I don't suppose you would like to continue up this way, dripping fruit punch everywhere is very inconsiderate to the others around you," a warm baritone couldn't conceal the implied threat in his glass hard eyes as Wufei, visibly shaking with repressed anger and ego, twisted haughtily out of his grasp and stormed to the lower gym. Turning away from Wufei's retreating form he spotted Quatre beaming sunshine at him as he offered his hand to help the other up. Grasping it firmly Quatre stood on his own, liking the feel of the others warm and toughened grip. Eying the smaller pilot carefully he tilted his head down to reach the youths ear, "He didn't hurt you...?" A hesitant question answered by vigorous shaking of the head and an affectionate cuddle against his arm. Gazing at the flaxen crown below his chin a soft, nearly imperceptible smile lighted his lips. All thoughts of Duo lay forgotten as the two descended arm in arm towards the kitchen.

Remaining still for what seemed like hours the braided individual listened carefully. No more sounds came form the hallway, perhaps it was clear. _Oh, what hell..._ Duo slipped quickly from beneath the frame, rushing out through the darkness and into his own room. Sighing loudly he leaned against the shut door, suddenly losing all strength in his knees and sliding to the floor. Eyes closed and heart still racing to keep up with his nerves a soft tip-tapping in the room helped greatly to calm him down. Yet..._I'm not even on my laptop right now_...blinking rapidly he was on his feet in an instance and searching out the source of the sound. His eyes ended on a lone, scantily clothed Hiro Yui sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed. Double taking he examined the room, making sure it was his own, then examined the other occupant making sure it was actually Hiro on his laptop. All things confirmed _and I'm not on crack at the moment_ he fixed his feet firmly on the floor and proceeded with caution, "The hell are you doing in here?" His voice slid perfectly into what he thought of as a commanding, yet puzzled tone.

Looking up momentarily Hiro caught his eye before continuing to type. "Rats." His one syllable response left Duo hanging for a moment. Waiting to see if his oh so conversational ally would elaborate he pushed for a better answer.

"Rats?" His brow lifted minutely.

"Yes, rats, in my room. Trowa is going to do something about them sometime this week, until then I will be sharing your room with you." Duo paused, reviewing the words over in his head. Yea, he had heard them correctly, he now allowed the world to spin. Sharing a room with Hiro Yui? The gods were indeed generous in their miracles. Mischief lighted recently dulled eyes as he practically danced over to Hiro, spinning on his heel and falling back on the bed at the perfect soldier's right. Staring up at his face he smiled widely, _so what if those eyes aren't focused on me...they're still here with me_.

It had been a game the past several weeks, poking and prodding at Hiro until he got a reaction. Bursting into his room at the crack of ass just to whip the covers off and proclaim that Sir Yui slept in the nude and needed his sheets washed. Or undermining the perfect soldiers self-sufficiency by picking up the little chores that made things more convenient for all of them. Even teasing Hiro about Relena, insinuating homosexuality with close physical contact before either running away or being punched in the face, etc. He had endured the glares and curses and even the occasional physical fight as a result of his tenacity, but it was all worth it to be close to him in some way. Rolling on his side Duo propped himself up on one elbow, flipping the end of his braid idly in the other hand. _He can't mind that much if he keeps putting up with it...right?_

"You know, Hiro, if you want to stay here you need to pass a sexy test," the words left his lips before he had completely thought them, with eyes fixed on his braid tip he could feel the stare Hiro was giving him _ergh...I'm an idiot... _"It's really simple though, all you have to do is sit where you are…"more unbidden words, he trailed off, heart pounding with nervous adrenaline he cast his eyes down in what he hoped was a coy manner. Really feeling the burn of those eyes now he rolled promptly to the side so that he straddled this Hiro Yui, rearing up on his knees in a way that allowed for minimal space cushion between the two. God, had he even realized Hiro was only toweled? _Of course I noticed...ecchi..._ Blushing furiously he closed Hiro's laptop, pushing it aside and pressing his own shirtless body against him, all in one fluid motion. Lissome arms snaked seductively around the perfect soldier as his lips moved in closer.

"Duo..." Hiro's voice rushed out in a whisper, Duo's lips brushed past Hiro's cheek and lighted on his lower ear lobe, pulling into a smirk.

"Definitely very sexy..." murmuring the sentence in his best come hither tone he slid gracefully off and to the side of Hiro, sauntering out of the room. With the door shut behind him he bolted down the hall and into the closest linen closet, crumbling to the floor hyperventilating. What in _hell_ had he been thinking???? Hiro was the least likely candidate to fall for any of that homoerotic bullshit, especially with him. _How many times have I already been rejected? God, I can't even begin to count… The pushes and shoves, glaring, cursing, hitting, it all obviously shows his contempt for me. Who can blame him though…it must be like having Relena forced down your throat... But gawd, I want him so bad. Stupid stoic, sexy, badass types, curse them all. He doesn't want me. Period. Why can't I just let it go? _Curling into a ball he lay for a while, thinking and crying over his plight.

Sighing loudly he sat up, forcing calm into his veins. Wiping at his tear streaked face a sense of self-loathing filled him. He was a gundam pilot, someone other people depended on to _not_ lose their head. _I need to stop being such chicken shit... _That in mind he stood, exiting the closet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sound of the door slamming rang in his ears. Gingerly touching his chest Hiro was surprised to find it didn't actually scorch his fingertips, despite how much it still burned from contact with Duo. An event that still hadn't seemed to be completely absorbed by his mind. It wasn't the first time Duo had took to touching him so sexually, he snorted softly _definitely not the first time_, nor did he even dare to think it would be the last. Yet this time had somehow been different, he had seen something in those violet eyes that allowed him to accept what Duo was doing...maybe even want the attention. Truly puzzled Hiro frowned into his lap,_ I don't even like Duo as a comrade...much less as a lover, annoying American_. Shaking his head the boy leaned back, letting his thoughts drift and eyes unfocus as they became half lidded.

Gazing lazily around the room he took in every aspect of it, from the posters of various men and women down to the scent and color scheme/detail in the sheets and curtains. Each object was uniquely Duo, who else would prefer dead red roses to hang from the ceiling and decorate the walls with, but only keep live white ones on the windowsill in graveyard dirt? Or frame handwritten poetry on Hello Kitty stationary with vials of blood? Such a conundrum this Duo Maxwell. Every piece of information he had gathered about this braided hair youth swam into his head, much of it quite contradicting to each other, making the room slant at odd angles and blur the more he thought on it. _Cocky smile, jaunty attitude, slinky almost feline grace...violet eyes and soft golden-brown skin...vacant stare...tear stained cheeks...scent of raspberries in his hair... love for every single form of art in creation...depressed...beautiful...violet...angel... _The whole process was dizzying, he swayed and lost his balance, tipping over onto the floor. Prussian slits struggled to stay open when he suddenly remembered to breathe, coughing quietly into his palm the air rushed to his lungs, refreshing his senses _people shouldn't do things like that to me...I must be tired..._ Staring at it from the ground the bed did look awfully inviting, and it did smell nice _like Duo... _Not wanting to leave the comfortable position he had fallen onto the floor in his body moved to the bed, making to slide under the covers before he caught sight of the laptop. Hesitantly reaching for it he frowned over his next decision while calloused fingers worked over the latch. Duo had closed the thing just moments ago, erasing all the work he had managed to get done _but I let him do it_ including schematics for upgrades on Wing Zero. A few moments of grumbling later he reluctantly slid his laptop under the bed and wriggled beneath several layers of blanket, _it wasn't really important work anyways...just busy work to compensate for the lack of missions_...


End file.
